Sage Haruno
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Sage, Sakura's older sister, lost her husband and his family all in one night. No one knew she was married to him and no one can find out. Will she be able to keep her secret from everyone?
1. The Lying Client

"Sage Haruno." I walked into the Hokage's office and bowed to him.

"Yes?"

"I have a request of you. I want you to go with Kakashi and Team 7. They will be going to a small village to protect a bridge builder. I want you to report back to me everything you see." he told me. I bowed my head and walked out to get ready. My normal missions were a lot different than what was just given but I would follow orders. My hand wondered up to a locket I wore with a picture of my husband and children. When I arrived home I started packing my bag. It was a simple C rank mission, but why would they send me with them if they believed him?

"Mama? Are you going on a mission?" I looked down to see my daughter, Mizukii. Her black straight hair was getting in her green eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to go with Aunt Sakura and her team." I told her as my son, Nicolas, came in.

"Are you going to visit daddy?" I paused in my packing and looked at my children. They were twins and my husband never got to know them. No one outside my husband and myself knew we had married. Things would be a lot different now if they had.

"No, I'm not going to visit daddy." I finished my packing and closed my bag. I knelt down to my 5-year-old's level. "I'm going to be gone for a while so Grandma's going to take care of you, be good. okay?" They both nodded to me with smiles and together we walked out of my room and our house. I locked up and walked to my mother's house. I knocked on the door and she quickly answered the door. My father died long ago on a mission for the Hokage so it was just the five of us left.

"Sage, come in." She said with a smile on her face.

"I don't have time, would you mind watching them? I have to be leaving soon." She nodded her head, her smile dropping as she welcomed her grandchildren in. "Thank you."

"Be careful. I love you." I hugged her tightly.

"Love you." I bent down to Mizu and Nic's level. "Behave for Grandma, okay? Do what she says and take care of each other. I love you and I'll see you three as soon as I get back." I hugged them both tightly before kissing them each on the cheek. I smiled at all of them and turned and left towards the gate.

"Let's go!" I heard as I arrived at the gate. I looked to see Naruto looking at Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the client.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"Cause, I've never left the village before." he said excitedly, looking everywhere.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" the client asked Kakashi.

"Hehe... Well, I am a Jounin, don't worry."

"And I'm an Anbu. My name's Sage Haruno and I'm going with you." I shook the clients hand with a small smile.

"Tazuna."

"Sage? Why are you coming with us?" Sakura asked me.

"Hokage's orders." I simply said.

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with Ninjas! I'm incredible!" Naruto yelled at the client. "One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Naruto Izumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it..." the client told him.

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!" the client simply took a drink from his bottle.

"No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." Naruto's anger grew quickly. Kakashi grabbed a hold of Naruto's pack before he could attack the man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I said stop, moron." Kakashi said. When Naruto calmed down we started on our way in silence. I watched the trees carefully. Someone was following us.

"Umm... Tazuna?"

"What?"

"You're from the Wave Country, right?" Sakura asked.

"What about it?"

"Umm.. Kakashi-sensei? Sage?" I looked at Sakura.

"Do they have ninjas in that country too?" I smiled at her. She always wanted to learn something to help people.

"No, not in the Wave Country. But, in most other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas. To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the Villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi Village. Within the many Shinobi Villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. And, these are the only countries whose leader receives the name "Kage." The "Five Kages", Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world." I explained to her.

"Wow! The Hokage is the best!" I raised my eyebrow at her statement.

"You guys just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked them. "But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-ranked mission.

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninja's?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Hahahaha!" Kakashi told them laughing as we walked by a water puddle. I walked closer to Kakashi and we slowed as we spoke quietly. I hadn't rained in many days and was very hot. I sensed other enemies behind me and made a clone then jumped into the trees while they attacked. I watched as the clones of Kakashi and I were wrapped up in chains by two ninja.

"What?!" the Kakashi cloned said in surprise while my clone struggled slightly. The other four turned around quickly.

"Huh?!"

"What's this?!" Naruto asked. The enemy ninja pulled on the chain holding the clones.

"Two down." The clones were torn into small pieces. Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sage!" The ninja appeared behind Naruto.

"Three down."


	2. Three Down

I watched the enemy ninja attack Naruto.

"Three down." Before they could attack Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a star at their joined weapon. He then prepared a kunai for attack. He threw it in the middle of the star trapping them both. He landed on their weapons and quickly moved his hands on their arms and kicked back, hitting them both in the face. The force of the blow caused the chain to break from the weapons and one passed Naruto to attack Sakura and Tazuna while the other attacked Naruto. I watched the one who was attacking Sakura while I noticed Kakashi going to protect Naruto. Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura to protect her and Tazuna. Before he could attack I jumped in and pulled him away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that." Kakashi told him. "Anyway, nice job Sasuke."

"Good job, Sakura." I said, giving her a small hug. She smiled widely at me, proud of herself for the compliments.

"Hey." I looked at Sasuke who was talking to Naruto. "You alright...Scaredy Cat?" he asked smirking. While the competition was good for the boys, it wasn't good on a mission like this was turning into.

"Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly." I told him giving Kakashi the ninja I was holding. Naruto looked at me then his hand. "We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread." I told him walking up to him.

"Tazuna."

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi told him walking to a tree and tying the ninja up. "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins. These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi explained to them while I tried to tend to Naruto who kept moving away from me.

"How did you read our movements?" one of the Mist Ninja asked us.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days there's not going to be a puddle." I told them, remembering the puddle and the plan Kakashi and I had made while walking.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked me.

"If we had wanted to we could have killed these two instantly but there was something that needed to be found out. Who these two were after. This has now become at least a B-ranked mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Kakashi explained to Tazuna.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor..." Sakura told Tazuna hoping for everyone to understand the reason for quitting. Kakashi looked down in thought before making his decision.

"This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi decided for everyone. We were getting ready to walk away when Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his wounded hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" Naruto told us, shaking with blood dripping down his arm.


	3. Disembark!

"Naruto, it's good that you are releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood." I told him. He started shaking.

"No! That's bad! I can't die from something like this!" He shouted at us. I walked up to him and bent down to his level.

"Let me see your hand." He gave me his hand, still freaking out.

"Naruto, are you a masochist? What are you thinking?" Sakura asked him from behind me. When I looked at the cut it was already healing.

"Hey am I going to be okay?" he asked me scared and I began to wrap his hand.

"You'll be fine." I told him. With that we all walked ahead.

* * *

"What a thick mist, I can't see ahead." Sakura said as we sailed towards the Wave Country.

"The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge. We should see the bridge soon." Our driver told us. Sure enough an outline of the bridge was soon seen though the fog.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted out at the large bridge.

"Hey! Be quite! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." Our driver told Naruto who quickly slammed his hands over his mouth and silence quickly followed. It gave me time to think about what had happened earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Sensei... Miss... I... want to talk to you." Tazuna stopped us before we had gone farther on the road.. "It's about this mission. You're right this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."

"Super dangerous man? Who?" I asked him.

"You've probably heard his name at least once before. The shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."

"Huh?! Gatou. From that Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people." Kakashi wanted him to confirm.

"Yes, officially he runs a large shipping company. But, secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna explained to us.

"I see, since you're building the bridge you're in the way." Sakura concluded.

"So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke asked making sure he understood the conversation while Naruto remained quite. Silence came between us as we all processed our thoughts.

"But, what I don't understand is, if you know ninjas could be after you why did you hire that fact when you hired us?" I asked him.

"The Wave Country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either, not expensive B-Rank mission. Well, if you quit the mission now I will definitely be killed. But, don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault. Not at all!" Tazuna manipulated. He was good at this, that was sure. The kids would never let us live it down. Plus I wouldn't want another family to be broken apart.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." I told him.

* * *

"We'll be there soon" Our driver told us. "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but, just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make the enemies harder to spot us."

"Thanks." Tazuna said as we went under the bridge.

"Wow." Naruto commented on the beauty of the small area that was hiding us. A short time later we arrived at a dock and got out of the boat.

"This is for me. Goodbye and good luck." Our driver told Tazuna.

"Yeah. Thank you so much." Tazuna told him before he turned on the motor and left the area as we did the same.

"Ok! Get me home safely." Tazuna ordered us.

"yes... yes..." Kakashi told him as we walked into the forest. I could only for see one issue so far. The next attack would be some one high in the chain. Anbu or Jounin, most likely the later. After a short while of walking Naruto jumped out and and looked around as though he heard something we hadn't. He then threw a shuriken into a bush and waited before standing up.

"Heh... Just a rat..." he told us trying to sound cool.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" I shouted at him.

"Hey...Please stop using shuriken... it's seriously dangerous..." Kakashi told him. That's when I sensed is, someone had seen us. I looked in the direction I had felt the energy and Naruto threw another shuriken in the same direction.

"THERE!"

"THEY SAID STOP!" Sakura said hitting Naruto on the head.

"OWW! Somebody is after us! I swear!" Naruto insisted. Kakashi walked over to where Naruto had thrown the shuriken and moved the bushes aside to see a white rabbit. Naruto and Sakura moved to stand next to him, hiding the rabbit from view.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sakura shouted as Naruto held the white rabbit.

"Oh... Just a rabbit." Tazuna said watching them.

"That's a snow rabbit, yet it's spring." I pointed out to Kakashi. "What's with the color then?" I asked as he glanced around us.

"The snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sunlight. White is the color for winter." he pointed out to me.

"This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching. So, they're here already." I said glancing around us as well. A few moments passed before I felt the presence again, the air shifted as someone was coming towards us.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi called out and we all ducked in time for a sword to pass over our heads. The sword then embedded itself into a tree. I looked up in time a see a man land on the handle of the blade and look down on us with his back to us._ This guy is..._

"Well... Well... If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Zabuza Momochi." I said as we all righted ourselves and stared at him. Naruto then tried to attack but Kakashi stopped him. "Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level." I told them glaring at Zabuza.

"It will be a little tough, unless I do this..." Kakashi told us lifting his forehead protector.


	4. It's Over!

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi and the Demon Sage. Sorry but the old man is mine." the man in the tree told us.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first fight me." Kakashi told him while showing his Sharingan eye.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza told him.

"Sage, stay with the kids." I nodded at the order and stayed close to them a plan forming in my mind. If Kakashi was endanger I would intervene.

Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted at us.

"Sharingan. It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Genjustu, Taijustu, and Ninjustu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has." Sasuke told us.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe... Exactly. That's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them." Zabuza finished for him. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on the two of you. This is what it said, the man, who has copied over 1000 justu... "copy ninja Kakashi," and the woman who killed an entire village... "the demon Sage." he said. I felt the stares of the three kids and the old man on me. "Now, let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza said drawing everyone's attention to him. The kids immediately went around Tazuna trying to protect him as I stayed with the kids. "But Kakashi, it seems like I have to beat you first. Zabuza jumped off the tree and onto the water making a hand sign.

"He's over there!" Naruto called out.

"And he's on top of the water!" Sakura called out. Zabuza began releasing large amounts of chakra.

"Ninpou Hidden Mist no Justu." Mist surrounded us lightly then, he was gone.

"He's gone!"

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said. "Zabuza Momochi as the member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing." Kakashi told us. "You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto pointed out.

"8 choices."

"Huh? What?!" Sakura asked.

"Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" we heard Zabuza say. Kakashi quickly made a hand signal that I recognized. Sasuke then began shaking violently and sweating profusely.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi told him. "I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that." Zabuza said appearing in between them. "It's over." Zabuza swung his sword and I blocked it with a kunai while Kakashi stabbed him in the gut at the same time we pushed everyone away. A copy of Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto called out as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi. Sakura screamed as the sword swung through him reveling the water clone he had been.

"Don't move." Kakashi ordered from behind him. "It's over!"

"Wow!" Naruto called out.

"It's over? You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations." Zabuza told him.


End file.
